Talk:Seismic Axe
How would a French GM even know the latent effect on an in-game weapon? Even if he did, they aren't supposed to tell players that stuff. --Overgryph 12:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Got this item last night from the SCNM Beadeaux S, looked around the internet for clues or what is makes the latent active and I can't find anything. I did try a few things: Weaponskill on earthday Yellow HP (on earthday also) Got to 100 TP then WS Got to 200 TP then WS Got to 300 TP then WS I'll try other stuff later today, I haven't seen anything yet of change in damage with my WS. Hopefully soon someone finds out latent trigger. Any ideas? :I'd suggest try it with earth weather active. Alyria 14:36, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Maybe when Titan is summoned in the party. --Lordshadow 13:38, 27 October 2008 (UTC) If the latent is to have Titan out that would be ridiculous especially from a SCNM but SE can be stupid I guess. That would be a waste of time and not worth it. I'm gonna try to maybe add stoneskin buff...I hope I dont have to have some crazy sub job as the latent like some other things in game.Alyria 14:42, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Maybe this latent is only active during the Weaponskill? i seen a GKT that does that Futsuno Mitama. --Trunxrdm 13:56, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm not going to dismiss that as impossible, but... keep in mind that Futsuno Mitama is an Absolute Virtue drop. My initial thought (not that I have the axe) is that latent is active while Sandstorm is active. It's a weapon from the past, and Sandstorm's a SCH ability, so... it's plausible, I think. --Azulmagia 19:00, 18 November 2008 (UTC) I'm hoping this is a Soil-gorget-on-a-stick. Thus, it would affect Iron Tempest and King's Justice. If you plan on testing that, use Iron Tempest. --Rep-o 19:52, 7 November 2008 (UTC) maybe try with Stoneskin or enstone on? seismic has something to do with earth so lets think earth stuff lol :| Firelurker456 02:49, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Tested while doing MMM. Had sandstorm and stoneskin up and noticed a 100+ increase to damage. (Tested using Iron Tempest, Sturmwind, and Steel Cyclon) Brinnywinny The article now says : "Active while doing Steel Cyclone and King's Justice quests. " What does that mean, and where does this information come from? Soily 20:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I edited the above text to change the word "quests" to "weapon skills". Being active duing the ws quests is, frankly, pure idiocy due to the fact that you have to use specific weapons to unlock those weapons skills. My guess is that this axe works in the same way as the ToAU weapons that you buy with Assault points, but possibly only working with Weapon Skills that have the earth element. I'll test if I can ever get one. Aucks Sourcing Information All source do not belong on the Main Page please post them in talk accompanied with a link (URL) to the source for verification. As such the "French GM" comment has been removed form the main article. Posting comments like this w/o a link to a credible source is no different than saying "ya i heard about this from billy the pink magic tree frog." It bears no credibility, additional Only active during 2 ws's? This has to be verified... the above mentioned SS test sounds more plausible. I would find it rather hard to believe SE would make a weapon who's latent is only actived during a War's two most powerful WS's. Milotheshort 14:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Latent Betting it works similar to Prester. PollyWog 04:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC)